


that hopeless romantic

by gingergenower



Series: superfriends [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brotp, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Not Romance, Post 2x17, everything is canon EXCEPT Mon El can't dance no seriously it's important I tag this, ft. Star Wars, ft. cheesecake, ft. dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Kara and Winn make cheesecake and listen to music before games night.





	

A playlist of their favourite Broadway songs plays through Kara’s tv. Winn’s bashing graham crackers into crumbs with a rolling pin, and she’s whipping cream and humming along, companionable in the quiet. They don’t get a lot of it anymore.

Butter in the microwave, Winn leans against the counter and admires the room. He helped her put the curtains up in here- back when he didn’t know she could fly- and it’s not changed much since. 

“What’s rent like in this building?”

“Stupid cheap,” Kara says, bowl resting on her hip to look around too. “There isn’t security, hot water doesn’t work a lot of the same, and there was this thing with the previous tenant or something so I got a really good deal. Why?”

The microwave bleeps, and he checks it. “I’m thinking of getting a bigger apartment,” he says, eating graham crackers out of the packet.

“I like your place. It’s cute.”

He’s lived there years, the first place he rented after he got the CatCo job, and it’s a part of him now; West 23rd Street, opposite the boarded up bar that used to thrive on college kids. The walls in the living room are entirely shelving for his dvds, PlayStation games and vinyls.

“A bit small now,” he shrugs.

Kara opens her mouth to say something, but doesn’t quite get around to it, instead folding the whipped cream and cheese together. 

Rolling his eyes, Winn pours the butter over the graham crackers and mixes. “What?”

“Hmm?”

“ _Kara_.”

She sighs, stopping and looking at him. “You’re not thinking of moving in with Lyra, are you?”

“ _No_ \- god no, that’s- yeah, no, we’re still… working through stuff, that’s… a long time off, if, you know, ever.” They’re taking it slow. This time, for real.

“Oh.” Kara blushes, looking away. “Good.”

“Good?”

“I just thought it was a bit soon to be thinking about that kind of thing.”

“Yeah. She did bring it to my attention, though. It’s never really been a big deal- I was never home anyway, you always host- but now she’s there, there just isn’t enough space.”

“I hear hers isn’t exactly better.”

“No. Turns out being an ex-criminal doesn’t come with a good credit rating for a loan.” He grins, because it’s a joke Lyra made, but Kara’s back to not looking at him.

He’s just set the base of the cheesecake, and Kara’s folded the whipped cream and cheese together, so she takes it off him and pours the cream cheese on top. She focusses hard on levelling it off, but she’s got that crinkle.

She worries too much. “C’mon.”

“This looks so good, we should be bakers. Actually, I’m unemployed now, that’s totally something I could-”

“Kara.”

“Okay, I just- don’t be mad, please?”

He settles, ready to hold back an emotional reaction.

“She’s a criminal, and she’s got no qualifications, and… what’s she going to now? Where does she go from here?”

Shuffling, he smiles a bit, because he had this exact conversation with Lyra four days ago. “Well, she’s looking into security consultancy. She’s kind of an expert on aliens getting into places undetected, turns out she knows pretty much every loophole there is, and it’s a pretty narrowed, specialized field humans are useless at.”

The crinkle disappears. “Oh.”

“Go on.”

“No, I just-” She turns back to the cheesecake, flapping her hand at him. “I’m glad she’s got an idea. That’s a good thing. For both of you. It’s good, I’m glad.”

“You just said a lot of words to not say a lot.”

She bustles past him, putting the cheesecake away carefully. “Um… have we got ice cream?”

“We’ve got ice cream.” He leans against the counter, watching her clean up the slow way with a vague kind of amusement. “Kara…”

“Should I go out and get more?”

“Oh my god Kara, _say the words_.”

“You’ll hate me.”

“I won’t.”

They hold the worst parts of each other as tightly as the best. That’s what they do. That’s who Winn-and-Kara are. Besides, the worst parts of her have always been easy to stomach.

“I don’t want her dragging you down.” She stops, but she probably shouldn’t, so he waits until she babbles to fill the space. “You deserve the best. She hurt you and you forgave her because of course you did, that’s who you are, you’re smart and kind and you need to be with someone who deserves all that, deserves everything you are, but if she went back into crime I can’t see you putting up with that and I don’t want you hurt-”

“Breathe.”

“-right.”

Arms open, he doesn’t wait long for her to throws herself in them, head on his chest like she isn’t an inch off being the same height as him. “Thank you for caring.”

“Always.”

“I’ll shout if I need you to worry, okay?”

She nods, and he squeezes before he lets go.

“Besides, I’ve got this,” he says, shrugging. “It’s women. We both know I’m really good with them.”

“You’re about as good as Luke Skywalker,” Kara snorts.

Winn goes to high-five her, but she ignores him. “Star Wars! Also, Mara Jade is awesome, what are you on about?”

“Who’s Mara-? No, I meant the whole kissing his sister thing.”

“Oh, okay, that’s- _oi_!” She hops around the island counter, ducking when he throws a scrunched up towel her way. “You’re not allowed to use Star Wars against me!”

She laughs at him, and he starts lecturing her about how it’s actually Leia that kisses Luke anyway, it’s not a reflection on Luke at all. As he’s talking and she’s still grinning at him, they set up the table, dumping all the games in the middle. Winn deliberately puts Monopoly back, and cites the incident last time when Kara and Alex nearly murdered each other over who was more trustworthy as the banker at Kara’s protests.

Pouting, Kara tells him they’ll behave better, but Winn doesn’t give in. He’ll be the only one who can’t hold his own in a fight and he refuses to get in the middle of that. Particularly as Lyra can’t make it, so she won’t be around to haul his ass out of trouble again.

The song changes, and Winn lights up at the soft melody that starts playing. It’s one of his favourite songs in his favourite musical. He grabs the remote, turning the volume right up, and offers Kara his hand. 

“How about it?”

Grinning, she takes his hand and spins in, laughing when she bumps into him. They arrange themselves properly, Winn humming along, and he spins them in a waltz.

“Will you teach Mon El how to do this?” she says, and Winn snorts, barely thinking about his feet. It’s all second nature to him now.

“I’ve been doing this since I was fifteen? Mon El barely concentrates for fifteen minutes at a time.”

“That’s not fair,” she says, following his lead as he takes them through the kitchen. “Sometimes he manages twenty.”

Winn laughs. “Well, I do need to teach Lyra, so I suppose I can help him.”

“You haven’t swept her off her feet with your extraordinary form yet?” she asks, pretending to be shocked. “What a waste. Where’s that hopeless romantic I know and love gone?”

“He’s stifled by the fear of rejection,” Winn says, not really joking. He’s still figuring out the boundaries with Lyra, he doesn’t want to mess with that.

Kara’s about to say something as the door bursts open. They both stop, looking at Mon El, who points at them, frowning.

“Winn?”

“Hi,” he says, letting go of Kara and turning the music back down. “What’s up?”

“What are you doing here? Doesn’t game night start at seven?”

“I had a burning desire for some ballroom dancing,” he says, and Kara grins. “Also, she shredded her suit again, so I took the afternoon off.”

“We made cheesecake,” Kara says, proud.

“You need to learn to dodge better. I sew that thing back up way too often.”

Kara rolls her eyes, turning back to Mon El. “Did you get cider?”

“And beer, and… something else?” Mon El puts the bags on the counter, starting to unload them into the fridge. “I don’t know what.”

Winn moves to help, but Kara catches his arm.

“Your hopeless romantic shouldn’t be so hopeless,” she says, low and quiet, and she rocks upwards to kiss his forehead. “Lyra wants you.”

Bouncing over to Mon El’s side, she looks at what he’s bought. Winn takes a deep breath.

God, he’s lucky to have her in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [this is the song they dance to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7EpcYCqHB4) and before anyone asks, no, I have no concept of a fourth wall
> 
> also, quick update: I’ve put down that the superfriends thing is finished because honestly, I’m just not feeling it anymore. my last story got no comments and it’s really hard to get excited about writing something no one’s excited about reading, so I’m calling it quits for a little bit, particularly while I’ve got exams. see y’all soon hopefully?


End file.
